The Gundam Boys go to the Movies
by Renzokuken
Summary: The title says it all: the Gundam boys go to the movies! There's some Duo and Relena bashing, so Duo and Relena fans be warned. Self-insert and insert of a good friend. This is my first fic, so don't flame too hard, ok? ^_^


Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or anything, I'm just a lonely, lonely, disturbed person who is broke, so don't sue me, ok? You won't earn anything.  
  
The Gundam Boys Go To the Movies  
  
  
"Yes!"  
Heero looked up from the issue of Guns and Ammo that he was reading. Duo was standing and waving tickets around in his hand, shouting like a maniac.  
"Hey guys! This is great! Free tickets!!!"  
"To what?" Quatre asked, looking slightly excited.  
"The movies, of course!" Duo replied.   
"Hn," Heero said, and went back to reading.  
Wufei looked angry and Trowa said nothing.  
Duo frowned. How come Heero never wanted to do anything fun? He walked over to Heero and grabbed the magazine out of his hands, waving the tickets in his face with the other hand. Heero pulled out his gun and glared at Duo.  
"Omae o korosu," he said calmly.   
Duo gave back the magazine and stepped back, still holding the tickets.   
"Sheesh! Don't have to get all homicidal about it."  
"I'd like to go!" Quatre piped up. "I think it'd be fun! Come on Heero!"  
"Hn," Heero said again, trying to find the page he was on.  
"Killjoy," Duo muttered.  
"What about you, Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
Trowa just kind of sat there for a little while, then murmured, "I guess."  
"Wu-man?" Duo asked Wufei.  
"Absolutely not!" Wufei shouted. "Injustice!"  
"Aw, come on, Wufei," Quatre pleaded. "Please?"  
"Hmph!" Wufei said, "You are all weak like on'nas, but I guess I will go."  
"We should…invite the girls," Quatre said, blushing.  
"Good idea," Duo said, and called them up. All of the girls agreed to come. Everyone turned to look at Heero.  
"Heero, please go with us," Quatre said.  
"Yeah, Heero. For once, have some fun in your life." Duo added.  
"…" Heero scowled.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Duo said brightly, and grabbed Heero's arm.   
Heero reached for his gun, but Quatre grabbed his other arm and together he and Duo practically dragged him out.  
When they finally arrived at the movie theatre, they parked a long ways away at the insistence of Wufei, who said that he didn't want door dings. It was a rather scorching summer day outside, and by the time they reached the doors, everyone was really hot, especially Duo, who was wearing all black.  
"Whose bright idea was this?" Heero asked, sneering at Duo.  
Quatre looked slightly uncomfortable, and Wufei was looking seriously ticked off. Trowa neither said anything nor had any expression whatsoever. Lady Une fanned herself and tried to look dignified. Relena was being an idiot as usual and Mira and Gabs wanted to get in the theatre.   
"Give me a break, Heero," Duo said, then immediately regretted his choice of words as Heero stomped on his foot, producing a sickening cracking sound.   
Duo gasped in pain and hopped around on one foot as everyone else walked through the doors. Quatre, Lady Une, and Relena stayed behind a little longer to help Duo in. Mira looked at Heero all dreamy-eyed and kissed him. Heero smirked. Duo hopped through the doors and looked angrily at Heero.   
"Ohhh, I'll…get you for this!" he exclaimed, then yelped as Wufei subtly kicked his injured foot.   
Wufei shrugged innocently, but his eyes gave him away as he said, "It was an accident!"  
"Leave Duo alone," Relena protested weakly.   
"Stupid on'na," Wufei muttered, and Catherine smacked his arm.  
"Don't call people stupid," she announced.  
Quatre smiled and tried to hide a laugh.  
"Let's go get the tickets," Relena whined.  
"What movie should we see?" Lady Une asked, looking over the choices.   
"Planet of the Apes!" Duo cheered.  
"Uh….okay," Quatre agreed.  
Wufei muttered something about injustice, and Trowa nodded.  
"Hn," Heero said.  
Nobody could figure out whether that was a yes or a no, so everyone just took it as a yes.   
Everyone decided that it would be best if Quatre bought the tickets, since he was the kindest one out of all of them. Quatre took everyone's money and walked up to the window.  
"How may I help you today?" the woman behind the plastic window asked Quatre as he approached.  
"Hi, I'd like 10 tickets to 'Planet of the Apes,' please," Quatre said, flashing his perfect smile at her.  
The woman blushed and handed Quatre the tickets through the little hole in the window.   
"Hope you enjoy the show," she said cheerfully.  
"Thank you," Quatre said, and walked back to the rest of the group.  
"Gee, that was fast," Catherine commented as she took her ticket.  
"Thank you, Quatre," Lady Une said, smiling.  
Quatre blushed. "It was nothing," he replied.  
Everybody walked into the theatre and the person standing there ripped the tickets and handed them back their ticket stubs. Suddenly, there was a scream behind them and they turned to see Relena waving despairingly after Duo, who had run off to the concession stand.  
"DUUUOOOOO!!!" Relena screeched.  
"Stupid on'na!" Wufei exclaimed and received another buffet from Catherine.  
"Oh…" Gabs sighed despairingly. "Will someone go get him?"  
Duo ran up to the counter and cut in front of five people already standing there.  
"Hey!" one of them shouted. "Back of the line, chief!"  
"Wow! Popcorn!" Duo panted, out of breath from running all the way there.  
He stared at the pictures of food wide-eyed and drooled on the counter, causing the concession stand worker to step back, looking disgusted.  
"Look, man, you have money or not?" the concession stand worker asked.  
"Uh…" Duo snapped out of his trance and dug through his pockets, producing a lot of pocket lint and exactly forty-nine cents in change. "What'll this buy me?" he asked anxiously.  
"Some more of that pocket lint," the concession stand worker said. "Now unless you got some real money, get out of line and let the other customers get something."  
"Hey, you know what-ACK!"  
Duo's reply was cut short as someone jerked his shirt viciously from behind. He made a short gurgling sound in his throat as he was dragged away by his shirt, then thrown to the ground a few feet away. He sat up rubbing his aching head and looked around to see who had dragged him off. Heero walked away dusting off his hands contemptuously. Duo frowned and got to his feet.   
"Can't a guy buy some food around here?" he demanded.  
"Didn't look like you were doing much buying anyway," Wufei said. "Weakling."  
"Don't call him a weakling," Relena piped up. "He just wanted something to eat!"  
"Shut up," Catherine said, glancing at Relena and taking Wufei's hand.  
Wufei pulled his arm away, not wanting to admit that he liked holding hands with Catherine.   
"Well, we do need some kind of food," Relena said.   
"I guess she's right," Catherine sighed. "But who should get it?"  
A few seconds later, Quatre walked up to the concession counter and ordered five large buckets of popcorn and some boxes of candy for Duo. When he returned, everyone walked into the assigned theatre. The show was about to start by that time, and the lights were turned off. THUMP! Duo ran into the wall.   
"Owww…" Duo moaned.  
"Weakling," Wufei muttered to Duo as he walked up the stairs to find a seat.   
Catherine giggled and followed Wufei. Everyone sat in the same row and the couples sat together. The previews started and Mira moved closer to Heero. Heero looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled ever so slightly.   
"Get off me, woman," a frustrated Wufei said, shoving Catherine off of his arm.   
Gabs kissed Trowa and he blushed, but no one could see it besides Gabs because of the darkness.  
"I love your eyes," she whispered to him, and he blushed a little more.  
The show started and everyone turned their attention to the screen besides Relena and Duo, because they were too busy making out across two seats to notice.   
About an hour or two later, the show ended and most of the audience started to leave. Duo sat up; he had Relena's lipstick all over his face. Quatre and Lady Une smiled at each other and walked out of the assigned theatre, waiting for the others outside. Wufei ran like a madman down the stairs, shouting, "On'na! Injustice!" as Catherine followed him, giggling.  
"Circus wench," Heero muttered, and Mira and Gabs laughed.  
They all left the theatre and got in the car.   
"I'll drive!" Duo volunteered, but Heero shoved him into the passenger seat.  
"I'm driving," he said as Duo put on his seatbelt. "You're on a sugar high."  
Heero started up the car, but Mira leaned forward and stilled his hands with her own.  
"Wear your seatbelt!" she demanded.   
"Wha…"  
"Do it!"  
"Hn," Heero said, and grudgingly buckled his seatbelt.   
Mira sat down and Heero drove off.   
When they dropped the girls off, Mira gave Heero a long kiss goodnight before she left. Duo laughed at that, but stopped abruptly when Heero gave him his trademark death glare.   
Trowa walked Gabs to her door, and Gabs gave Trowa a kiss as well. This time, everyone could see him blush. Finally, Heero pulled into the driveway of their house. Duo stretched and yawned obnoxiously.   
"I'm gonna hit the sack," he said, running inside and up the stairs.  
"Remind me never to listen to Duo again," Wufei commented angrily, rubbing at his arm. "Stupid on'na," he muttered.  
They all went to their separate rooms and went to sleep. Except for Duo, who stayed up all night laughing maniacally and drawing on the walls with crayons.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
